


a dance with the devil

by LadyMerlin



Series: Me, You, and Akashi-kun [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Porn, Clear Distinction between Akashi's Personalities, Consent Issues, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Elements of Stockholm Syndrome, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent to Limited Acts, Extremely Dubious Consent, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Akashi Seijuurou, What Have I Done, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: "One does not consent to sex in general. One consents to this act of sex with this person at this time and in this place."- Baroness Hale inR v Cooper[2009] UKHL 42 [27].Or:When Kouki wakes up that morning with Sei-chan, he's cautiously optimistic about the day ahead. After all, he loves Akashi-kun, and if he wants to be with Akashi-kun, he has to learn to get along with Sei-chan as well. He won't hurt Kouki.Probably.





	a dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags and the warnings in the notes below. As always, be kind to yourselves.

When Kouki wakes up with Akashi’s body draped on top of his, Akashi’s face observing his own from mere inches away, he knows it’s not Akashi-kun he’s with.

“Good morning, Sei-chan,” he greets, turning his head a little to avoid blasting his boyfriend with morning breath.

Sei-chan rests his teeth around the angle of Kouki’s tilted jaw, in some strange mimicry of a bite, and smiles. “Good morning, Furi-kun.”

Akashi’s larger than him, and Akashi-kun often avoids putting his entire weight on Kouki. He’s mentioned that he’s a little scared of crushing Kouki, or of squeezing the breath from his lungs by accident. As a result he’s almost always curled around Kouki from the side, or from beneath him, keeping Kouki safe in the protective cradle of his arms.

Sei-chan has no such compunctions. He’s heavier than Kouki, more solidly built, and absolutely unhesitant about resting his weight on Kouki’s body, limb to limb, chests pressed together. It’s nice, Kouki thinks. It’s a little difficult to breathe, sure, but it’s also really warm and comfortable, and he can feel Akashi’s heart beating through his own skin, and Akashi always smells faintly like musk and aftershave. Kouki loves being close to his boyfriend like this.

“I believe you don’t have any plans today, Furi-kun?” It’s not really a question; Akashi knows Kouki’s schedule better than even Kouki does, so he nods and lets his hand rest on Sei-chan’s waist. Sei-chan’s grin widens, almost Cheshire, eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. Sometimes, Sei-chan’s eeriness makes a shiver of fear run down Kouki’s spine, even though he knows Sei-chan would never hurt him (unless he asked). Other times, like now, Kouki’s still shivering, but it has nothing to do with fear and everything to do with the hardness pressed between them. It’s going to be a good day.

“Let’s go for a shower, then, Furi-kun,” Sei-chan says, and before Kouki can really process what’s happening, he finds himself on his feet, bedclothes piled up behind him, Sei-chan leading him towards the bathroom with firm hands wrapped around his wrists. Not that Kouki really wants to go anywhere, but it’s incredible how Sei-chan’s slim fingers can feel so strong.

Kouki knows the rules, so he doesn’t undress himself. That’s Sei-chan’s job, he thinks, as Sei-chan gets to his knees to pull Kouki’s ratty night-shorts down to reveal bare skin. He presses the softest kiss right below Kouki’s belly-button, lips cool against Kouki’s sleep warm skin. Somewhere below, Kouki stirs at the implication of Sei-chan on his knees, but that’s probably not in the books for today. Not yet, anyway.

Kouki obediently steps out of his shorts and then lifts his arms so Sei-chan can pull off his t-shirt, dropping sweet kisses on his collar-bone along the way. Kouki once read somewhere that it only takes 7 kilos of force to break a clavicle. It amazes him that someone with as much strength as Akashi can be so gentle with him. He squeaks and squirms a little when Sei-chan kisses a line up his neck, but that’s because he’s incredibly ticklish, and because he knows Sei-chan doesn’t mind his reactions.

When Sei-chan finally kisses him, Kouki is completely naked and Sei-chan is still fully dressed. Kouki hasn’t even managed to brush his teeth, but Sei-chan doesn’t seem to care, kissing him so deeply that he thinks he might choke with Sei-chan’s tongue in his mouth, and his fingers wrapped gently around Kouki’s throat, only slightly restricting the flow of air. It’s dizzying and it’s wonderful, to be so close to danger but yet so incredibly far. Akashi-kun is always watching, he knows that, and if Sei-chan did anything insane, Akashi-kun would be the first one to call the ambulance.

But Kouki has more faith in Sei-chan than that, even if Akashi-kun doesn’t. Sei-chan loves him too, in his own way. As long as Kouki remains interesting, Sei-chan won’t hurt him, he thinks.

“Right,” Sei-chan says, when he’s finished ruining Kouki’s higher functions with his kiss, “into the shower with you.” He punctuates the statement with a little smack on Kouki’s ass, which makes Kouki squeak again, and then glare.

Sei-chan ignores him, stripping himself far more efficiently. “No bath today?” Kouki asks, once he’s dunked his head under the perfect-temperature water.

“Not right now. Maybe later, to relieve your muscle aches,” he says nonchalantly, stepping into the shower with Kouki.

Kouki almost says that he doesn’t have any muscle aches, before he realises what Sei-chan was implying. “Oh god,” he moans quietly, going pink. Unfortunately, his flush tends to travel, so the pink flush spreads all the way down his chest and up to his ears, especially when Sei-chan steps close to him and presses miles and miles of warm wet skin against his own.

“I respond to Sei-chan, but I can be your god too,” Sei-chan whispers, nibbling on Kouki’s ear. It takes him another second to process what Sei-chan has said and it makes him shriek a little, but that may also be because of the way Sei-chan’s fingers are pressing into Kouki’s ass, dry and blunt. Kouki tenses up entirely, and it makes Sei-chan _tsk_ a little. “Don’t worry, Furi-kun, I won’t hurt you. Akashi-kun is already screaming about it in my head.”

Kouki shakes his head and trembles a little, until Sei-chan gathers him into his arms, still soapy and wet, and kisses him sweetly, as if to ask forgiveness, or to make Kouki forget. Sei-chan wouldn’t hurt him, Kouki tells himself, he won’t. Kouki’s heart is beating frantically in his chest but he’s never really sure if he’s overreacting like a scared mouse, or if Sei-chan’s actions really are unacceptable.

They wash up in silence and Kouki can feel himself relaxing again. Maybe Sei-chan smells the scent of fear dissipating slowly too, so he presses a kiss against Kouki’s forehead and drapes him with a towel to dry him off. Kouki steels his courage and steps in close to Sei-chan’s body, surprising the latter. “Just be gentle, okay Sei-chan?” he asks, looking up at his partner through thick lashes. “I’ll break for you whenever you like, but please don’t hurt me.”

Sei-chan drops his towel and grins, delighted, pulling Kouki against him. His breath is minty-fresh and his shampoo smells innocuously like oranges. “I only want to break you a little bit, Furi-kun, not permanently. I’d hate to have you flinch away from me again. I promise, I won’t hurt you.”

Kouki nods and offers a shaky smile, and then relaxes into his boyfriend’s hold. They’re both still a little damp when Kouki lands on the bedsheets, newly changed by invisible hands while they were in the shower. He bounces a little on the neatly tucked-in bedsheets, dark-blue in colour, with a higher thread-count than Kouki can even fathom.

“We’re going to ruin the sheets,” he observes casually, as Sei-chan drops a nearly-full bottle of lube on the bed and crawls between Kouki’s parted legs. Kouki had never imagined he could be so shameless in front of someone else, and it’s always a heady thrill.

“Oh no, we’re not. I’ll have them framed as modern art for the front entrance. No one will ever know what the stains are.”

It’s such a gross idea, and yet, so very _Sei-chan-esque_ that Kouki groans. “That’s so disgusting, Sei-chan.”

“Don’t you want the world to know what I do to you?” Sei-chan asks, mock-innocently.

Kouki shakes his head and hiccoughs when Sei-chan rubs a thumb roughly against a nipple. “This is just for us, just me and you. I don’t want to share.”

Sei-chan smiles, showing teeth. Kouki’s cock twitches in response. “Just me, you, and Akashi-kun, huh?” he asks, and it’s actually really funny, it sounds like the title of a comedy show. Kouki huffs a little, but there’s not enough air in his lungs to laugh properly, not with the way Sei-chan is mouthing at his nipples, all wet tongue and sharp teeth.

“I had an idea,” he says, once he’s abused Kouki’s nipples into hard little nubs. Kouki makes a little noise which he hopes sounds like a question, because he doesn’t quite have the words to ask. “Since Akashi-kun is so worried that I’ll hurt you, how about we only do what you ask me to. That, and nothing else.”

Kouki considers it seriously; it’s a sincere proposal, though he wouldn’t be surprised if Sei-chan has something up his sleeves. “I don’t think I’d know what to ask for, Sei-chan. You know how I get when we’re together,” he says, blushing at the thought of how he goes dumb and stupid when he’s having sex with Akashi, how words utterly fail him then.

“I do,” Sei-chan concedes. “What if I give you options and all you have to do is choose? That way it’s still your choice, and if you don’t like either of my options you can just say no and I’ll stop. I promise,” Sei-chan says. Sei-chan has never broken a promise to him before.

Kouki nods in agreement, and Sei-chan eyes take on an unholy glint again. “Alright then, Furi-kun. On your belly,” Sei-chan says, clapping his hands together once.

Kouki moves to comply, and then stops. “Will it affect your plans if I face upright?” he asks, and then breaks eye-contact because this is so embarrassing. “I want to see your face.”

Sei-chan’s grin widens. “Not at all, darling Furi-kun, you can move your pretty little butt onto this pillow here,” Sei-chan says, gesturing to a dark velvet plush pillow in front of him. Kouki’s sure that they’re going to ruin _everything_ by the time Sei-chan is done with him, but he can’t bring himself to care. The feeling of scrunched velvet against his bare skin is really nice, and Kouki wriggles a little to settle into the firm pillow. “You’re such a little hedonist, Furi-kun. I can’t wait to spoil you.”

Kouki smiles a little but doesn’t deny it. No one spoils him like his boyfriend does, and now that he’s used to it, he adores being spoiled.

“Alright, Furi-kun, what do you want first, my hand or my mouth?”

Kouki blinks. “Where?” he asks, because it makes a difference.

Sei-chan considers him and then appears to conclude that the question wasn’t asked from insolence but genuine curiosity. “Inside you,” he deigns to reply.

“Fingers,” Kouki replies, unhesitatingly. Akashi-kun has used his mouth before and while Kouki knows it’s incredible, it’s only just enough to drive him insane, and not enough to get him off. He’s always loved Sei-chan’s talented fingers anyway.

Sei-chan nods and promptly coats his fingers with a thin layer of lubricant. They’re cold when they slide into Kouki, but they warm up really quickly; Sei-chan’s first and middle fingers. They’re long and slender and steady, driving into Kouki steadily and deep. Kouki can feel his blush spreading all the way down to his belly when Sei-chan pulls his fingers out for another coating of lubricant, and this time, Kouki can feel his ring finger too, tracing gentle circles just outside his rim.

Kouki pulls his knees up a little, almost instinctively to give Sei-chan a little space, and Sei-chan reacts smoothly, moving into the space between Kouki’s thighs and lowering his head a little, as if to see what he’s doing. This has the unintended consequence of bringing Sei-chan’s face close to Kouki’s dick, and Sei-chan’s warm, wet breath feels really nice against his over-heated skin. Sei-chan’s fingers inside him are moving easily and Kouki can barely feel the stretch, until Sei-chan pushes in his ring finger.

Kouki’s mouth drops open in a silent gasp. The stretch feels nice, not really uncomfortable but verging on it, like an invasion in his body. Sei-chan licks his lips and his face is so close to Kouki’s cock that the flicker of tongue touches him too, making him clench in anticipation.

And then Sei-chan does it again, a flicker of his tongue paired with a gentle twist of his fingers, just as Kouki’s about to open his mouth to speak, resulting in a garbled noise instead of anything resembling words. “Your mouth,” Kouki manages to gasp. “Please.”

“Hm, what’s that? You want my mouth?” Sei-chan asks, voice lazy but hoarse still, only just giving away his own arousal. “Where do you want my mouth, Furi-kun?”

Kouki struggles for words; this happens everytime – the minute he gets even a little intimate with his boyfriend, it's like his brain cells go into a coma. And with Sei-chan’s fingers deep inside him and his mouth millimetres from Kouki’s cock, this is more than a little intimate. “Please suck me,” he manages to whisper eventually, blushing at the crudeness of the words.

“Gladly,” Sei-chan replies, and then does. His mouth is _incredible_ , all wet and searingly hot around Kouki’s sensitive flesh. He’s not entirely careful, but the slightest grazes of teeth on Kouki’s cock only serve to drive him higher, until he’s whining and begging for more. Sei-chan keeps it wet, so wet that saliva is trickling down Kouki’s length, past his balls and to where Sei-chan’s fingers are still buried inside him, forgotten.

Or at least, forgotten until Sei-chan starts moving them in earnest, sliding around inside Kouki until he comes across the firm little bump which makes Kouki yelp like a kicked puppy. In any other situation, he’d have bucked his hips from the shock of sensation spiking down his spine, but Sei-chan has somehow got him utterly immobilised; even bucking upwards would only drive him deeper into Sei-chan’s hot mouth and then his throat; Kouki has nowhere to go to escape the sensation.

Sei-chan’s fingers are relentless. They’re as steady as a metronome with their pace in and out of Kouki’s body, and they’re unerringly accurate. Sei-chan plays him like a violin when he increases his pace, rubbing firm fingertips across his prostate with increasingly frequency, his mouth sucking on Kouki’s flesh until the blood is thrumming inside him at a fever pitch. Kouki’s hands fist in the luxurious bedsheets, but all he really wants is to put his fingers in Sei-chan’s hair. He’s just not sure it will be allowed.

He can feel the orgasm reaching him, like a wave about to crash on a shore. His eyes are squeezed shut, but he forces himself to look down, where Sei-chan’s head is bobbing up and down on Kouki’s length, making lewd noises in time with the slick slide of his fingers inside Kouki. The pleasure is targeted and deliberate, with Sei-chan aiming to make Kouki feel as much as he possibly can, in as short a span of time as possible. When Sei-chan starts humming around Kouki’s cock, the vibrations are enough to tip him over the edge and he comes into Sei-chan’s mouth and throat. Not a single drop escapes as Sei-chan swallows him down, making Kouki whimper. 

Kouki knows he’s spent, knows he won’t be ready to go again for at least another fifteen minutes, but for some reason Sei-chan’s fingers don’t let up. They stay inside him, and Sei-chan’s mouth keeps Kouki’s cock inside it, pressed between the roof of his mouth and the flat of his tongue.

“Sei-chan?” he asks, when he’s found his voice. The words come out cracking and broken.

Sei-chan draws away from Kouki’s cock but strings of spit and come hang between their bodies still. “Yes, Furi-kun?”

“What about you?” Kouki asks, because he’s not sure how to ask why Sei-chan’s fingers are still inside him, almost too much to take, but not yet.

“Oh don’t worry about me, Furi-kun,” Sei-chan replies. “I’ve got a plan. Just remember, if you want to, you can tell me to stop.” He makes to take Kouki’s cock into his mouth again and then stops. “Oh and also, you can touch my hair, if you want.”

Kouki’s cock is in Sei-chan’s mouth before he knows it, and he can’t help but shove his fingers into Sei-chan’s hair, rub soft lines into Sei-chan’s scalp. Sei-chan sucks at his soft flesh and Kouki moans. His groin is aching a little, he’s not ready, but Sei-chan’s mouth feels really nice. There’s a saying for this in English – something about willing flesh and weak spirits, and it describes Kouki perfectly. He's keen, but he can't - he _physically_ can't. Then Sei-chan’s fingers twist into Kouki’s body and one of his fingers presses against his prostate, making Kouki shout. Sei-chan doesn’t let up, though; doesn’t let go of him, keeps his fingers circling and pressed on that spot inside him. His mouth keeps sucking at Kouki’s cock and he wonders if it’s even possible for him to get hard now, if it’s possible for anyone to recover so fast.

It is, he realises, when Sei-chan slides another finger into him, stretching him even wider. Now the stretch is uncomfortable, the ache spreading from his hips to his lower back and then to a spot low in his belly, where is becomes tangled with arousal and pleasure. He'd think it was strange, if he had the ability and time to gather a thought in his ringing head. Sei-chan’s thumb is still circling outside Kouki’s body and he wonders idly how it would feel to have Sei-chan’s whole hand inside him; if he’d be able to take it up to Sei-chan’s wrist, or perhaps his elbow.

Kouki’s never been a fan of pain, but the image is incredible in his minds’ eye. He’d allow Sei-chan – or Akashi-kun – to do it. There’s no one else he’d trust to be so deep inside him. Maybe he can ask for it, another time.

For now, a particularly firm twist yanks his attention back from the clouds. He can just feel the edge of Sei-chan’s nails inside him, firm and carefully rounded against his spongy interior.

Something strange starts happening; even though he’s not ready, his aching groin starts responding, twitching inside Sei-chan’s mouth, where Sei-chan is still gently sucking on him. His glutes and thighs are twitching, and there’s undoubtedly a mess dripping out from between his thighs, staining the bedsheets irreparably.

“Sei-chan,” he moans quietly as heat builds in his belly, reminiscent of an orgasm. But that’s not possible – he’s not ready yet, and his cock is still soft inside Sei-chan’s mouth, no matter how good it’s beginning to feel. “Sei-chan what is this?” he slurs, not even a little embarrassed at how out of it he sounds. He knows he’s sweating a little down his back, behind his knees, and on his neck where his hair is stuck to his skin. His fingers are buried in Sei-chan’s hair, and it’s softer and more luxurious than any thread-count bedsheet Kouki has seen yet.

Sei-chan doesn’t reply but only hums, mouth occupied. Kouki moans again, louder this time, because it feels like the heat in his belly is sparking into a fire which is beginning to spread up and down his body, from his chest to his extremities. Sei-chan looks like he’s determined and he said he’d had a plan. Was he planning on…

Kouki loses the ability to think when Sei-chan ambushes his prostate again, and it feels so good but also torturous, like Kouki could come but if he did he would spill blood. He arches his back again in the hope that there will be relief, but there is none until Sei-chan starts rubbing inside him again. His fingers are relentless and unforgiving, and Kouki can feel himself getting dragged along somewhere with a blindfold around his eyes, so he can’t see.

Sei-chan is sucking on his cock harder and more urgently, and his fingers aren’t letting up from inside him, and it's agonising until it all becomes too much and the pleasure rushes over him like a tsunami, leaving him shuddering and shaking hard. He’s certain that he didn’t actually come, that the fluid inside Sei-chan’s mouth is just saliva and not come, but it feels like he’s bleeding, like the orgasm was pulled from him like a searing hot thread straight from his belly. His mind is somewhere else, not inside his body, and there’s no rush to go back, not while he can still feel his body shaking and twitching, like a machine that wasn’t rebooting properly.

When he finally comes to, Sei-chan’s mouth and fingers are gone, and Sei-chan is just putting his phone away. “Did you take pictures?” he manages to croak.

Sei-chan shakes his head; he’s not lying. “Is that something you’d like?” he asks as he brings a bottle of cold water to Kouki’s mouth to drink, to soothe his throat. Maybe he’s been screaming. Kouki drinks and blushes; it’s answer enough.

“Did I come twice?” he asks instead, even though the answer is fairly obvious and he certainly feels like he did.

“I believe so, Furi-kun. It makes me wonder how many more times I can get you off like this, and whether you’ll look as beautiful each time.” The words – and the suggestion – make Kouki blush.

“What about you?” he asks, because it means nothing if his partners don’t get pleasure too.

Sei-chan looks down at his own hard cock, good-sized and mottled dark with blood. Kouki’s mouth waters a little and he wonders if he can take it, one day. Not today. He’s still got dried tear tracks running down his cheeks though he doesn’t remember crying.

“May I come on you?” Sei-chan asks instead, though he no doubt reads the temptation on Kouki’s face.

“On my face?” Kouki asks, a little startled but not averse.

“No,” Sei-chan replies, “though we can do that another day. On your back. I was thinking it would be something pretty for Akashi-kun to see, when we’re done.”

And oh, Kouki can just see that; Sei-chan’s come artfully spread all over Kouki’s skin, pooling in the small of his back, dripping over the curves of his ass like an obscene glaze. And even though Sei-chan and Akashi-kun share the same body, there was definitely some sort of jealousy there, of who gets to spend time with Kouki. This would drive Akashi-kun wild, in the best possible way.

“I’d like that,” Kouki replies, moving to turn over so that he can lie on his belly. “But will you take a picture too? I want to see it.”

Sei-chan grins in that eerily delighted way of his. “One day I want to cover you in it, inside and out, so that you smell and taste like me always. You’re so very pretty, Furi-kun, and we’re so wonderfully like-minded.”

Kouki’s not sure he likes the sound of that, but he trusts Akashi-kun. Even in a jealous fit, he would never hurt Kouki, unless he asked for it; of that, he’s sure. All he can hope for is perhaps another orgasm or two; he does love the way Akashi-kun fills him.

When he turns around, the velvet pillow is still beneath him, which means his cock is pressed into the soft velvet. It stings a little; oversensitive. Sei-chan drapes himself over Kouki’s back, and he can feel Sei-chan’s erection on his skin like a brand, slipping teasingly between his thighs where all the extra lube has made a mess. Sei-chan’s breath on the back of his neck makes him shudder, as does his mouth on his earlobe and shoulder, worrying marks into his skin that will have to be covered up with concealer.

“Can’t I put it in you?” Sei-chan suddenly asks, and Kouki is… unsure. He’s certainly slick and lose enough, but he’s never done that with Sei-chan before. Doesn’t know how it will pan out. “Oh, please, Furi-kun, just the tip?”

It feels like a slippery slope, but Kouki can’t deny this, doesn’t really want to. “Just the tip, Sei-chan, I’m so sore I might cry if you put in more.”

Sei-chan huffs but doesn’t say anything, instead pulling Kouki’s cheeks apart to expose his sore opening. He feels the blunt end of Sei-chan’s cock near his entrance, but he can’t see anything. It’s at once extremely familiar and also not; this is a different person, not his Akashi-kun. There’s a click and the sound of a camera, and Kouki tries to turn but Sei-chan’s hand on the small of his back keeps him down. Something that feels a little like panic stirs inside him, and he tamps it down. Of course Sei-chan didn't want him moving - it would ruin the picture. “Relax, Furi-kun, I just took a picture.”

“Oh?” Kouki takes a deep breath and tries to relax. “Of?”

“Just this, your ruined hole, my cock.” The crude words make Kouki flinch a little, coming from Akashi-kun’s gentlemanly voice, but they’re also somehow arousing. Sei-chan drops the phone on the bed beside them and then rises to his knees. He feeds his cock into Kouki, just a little bit, and then suddenly falls into him, sliding all the way into Kouki in one smooth rush. The sudden intrusion and Sei-chan’s weight on his body is like a punch to the gut, and all the air leaves Kouki’s lungs in a rush. Sei-chan's fingers dig into his hips and he shoves in hard, hips twisting while he's still inside Kouki, and sparks are lighting behind his eyelids. Kouki is so sensitive that even though he's lose, this hurts a little, the weight of Sei-chan's fullness inside him, keeping him spread open and apart. He wants to object, wants to ask Sei-chan to pull out, wants to get on his knees and move away, but he can't - he's pinned down and helpless, like a butterfly on a bit of card. He feels exposed, and something ugly is rising inside his belly. He feels tears welling in his eyes when Sei-chan ruts into him again, hips rolling, the slick sound of skin-on-skin almost deafening.

And then Sei-chan is gone, before Kouki can find the words to protest.

“See? Didn’t hurt, right?” Sei-chan asks calmly, even though Kouki is stuttering a little. He has no real objection to Sei-chan penetrating him, it’s Akashi-kun’s body in the end, and he and Akashi-kun have made love to each other a hundred times before. It’s nothing his body hasn’t felt before, and it really didn’t hurt even though it was uncomfortable, but he still feels… violated. Tears start rolling down his cheeks, but they’re gently wiped away by Sei-chan. The gentleness suddenly feels like a lie.

“There, there, Furi-kun, don’t cry, I just wanted to feel you from the inside, you see? It’s all done for now, don’t worry.” Sei-chan turns his head to a side with a firm hand and then steals a kiss, teeth snagging on lips, but Kouki’s eyes keep leaking. “You’re mine, you see?” he says, pulling away from the kiss. “You’re mine to protect, and love, and keep, and use. No one can hurt you, not even me.” Sei-chan kisses him again and brushes his hair aside in an oddly parental gesture. Kouki shudders and feels like he’s not really sure whether it’s a shudder of attraction or revulsion. It feels like he’s never really sure, with Sei-chan.

Sei-chan gentles and soothes him like he’s a startled horse, all long strokes and soft kisses. The strange thing is that it works, and eventually Kouki calms down, and isn’t even sure if he’d just overreacted. It wasn’t like he was going to say no to Sei-chan anyway, and eventually they would have had sex too, one day. It was just a matter of time.

“You’re so lovely Furi-kun,” Sei-chan whispers, and Kouki relaxes into the bed. He’s still a little shivery from his own orgasms, but the sound of Sei-chan’s hand on his own cock is... It's erotic. He wants to turn and look, but he’s so boneless that he can’t bring himself to move, and some small part of him is scared to see. He doesn't want the body on top of his to be Akashi, because Akashi-kun wouldn't do this to him, wouldn't take what wasn't freely offered. He doesn't want to see Akashi-kun behind him, using him. His imagination is more than enough. “So pretty and soft,” Sei-chan grunts, voice breaking. It sounds like Akashi-kun, because it’s his throat and his voice, but it also doesn’t. Akashi-kun doesn’t say things like this. He wouldn't. 

“I want to mark you up and make you mine, Furi-kun,” he snarls, and Kouki is both a little scared and strangely resigned. He’s always been scared of Sei-chan, and that’s not a secret. It’s just that he loves Akashi-kun more than he fears Sei-chan, and he wants to be with Akashi-kun. There’s no way to do that unless he learns to live with Sei-chan too. He doesn’t want Akashi-kun to break up with him if he can’t get along with Sei-chan. “Keep you like this,” Sei-chan continues, fracturing his sentences in a way Akashi-kun never does. “Open and naked and soft for me, stinking of my come.” There’s a discord between Akashi-kun’s soft voice and Sei-chan’s hard words, and it sends another shudder down Kouki's spine.

Finally Sei-chan comes, and Kouki can feel his come splatter all over his back. There’s a lot of it, inevitable from how long Sei-chan had been holding on, and Kouki can feel it running down the sides of his chest in sticky drips, splashes of warm fluid in between his cheeks as well. Kouki stays absolutely still as he hears the clicks of the camera-phone, and then with a kiss pressed to the back of his head, Sei-chan is gone and Akashi-kun is back.

Kouki knows from the way Akashi-kun is careful to get off him without touching him, and from the way he silently fishes out wet-wipes from their bedside table to clean Kouki’s skin. His hands are gentle as they swipe down the length of Kouki’s back and he doesn’t say anything, but neither does Kouki; he can respect grief.

When Kouki is mostly clean, in all the ways except those that require a shower, Akashi-kun pulls Kouki to sit in his lap on the clean sofa. His arms go around Kouki’s body, and his shoulder is strong under Kouki’s head. Kouki brings gentle hands up to wipe tears from Akashi’s eyes and doesn’t say anything.

From the corner of his eye, Kouki can see the pictures Sei-chan took on Akashi-kun’s phone. It really is a beautiful picture, composed almost professionally, his own fair back almost glowing against the dark blue sheets. Patches of his skin are glazed with come, and it’s almost artistic. Kouki’s not vain but the picture wouldn’t be out of place in a very, _very_ explicit gravure magazine.

At the same time, it looks like a crime scene. In some way, he supposes it is.

“I’m so sorry, Kouki. It might be better if we discontinued—”

“No, Akashi-kun. Seijuurou. No. I love you. Even though I’m a Chihuahua and you’re a Lion, this wasn’t your fault. It’s okay. I’m made of stronger stuff than this, I can deal with it. It’s your body, after all, and I love you.”

Akashi bit his lip and looked away, and Kouki got the feeling he’d said something wrong. “I don’t blame you. You’re in the same body but you’re a different person.”

“He’s like a child,” Akashi spits out suddenly, “taking things which do not belong to him, as though there are no consequences. How dare he hurt you?!”

Kouki shakes his head. “I’m not a thing, Akashi-kun. I’m a person and I can make my own decisions. I choose to be with you, whatever the consequences.”

“What if he hurts you seriously, next time?”

Kouki shrugs, more lightly than he feels. “I don’t think he will. After all, some part of him loves me too.”

There’s nothing Akashi can say in response to that, because it’s true.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What have you done, Sei-chan.

_I have only taken what was already ours to take._

He did not agree to you penetrating him, Sei-chan. This is unacceptable.

_Aww, Bakashi, is someone jealous that I got to put our dick inside Furi-kun?_

I will not be lured into your games, Sei-chan. You have hurt him. He’s not safe with you. How can I trust you with him, again?

_Don’t even pretend that you have the strength to send him away, Akashi Seijuurou. You wouldn’t survive without him._

And neither would you. The world might be a better place.

_I’d like to see you try, Akashi-kun. Could you break his heart like that?_

You’ve already broken it.

_You don’t know what broken is, Akashi-kun. Do you not remember how we used to crush our opponents? That’s a shadow of what I’ll do to your precious Kouki._

Don’t you dare.

**Author's Note:**

> For the avoidance of doubt, this is the most non-con thing I've ever written in my entire life. I've tried to treat the subject matter with due respect but I apologise if I've fallen short. In short ( **SPOILERS** ), Furihata Kouki is in a consensual sexual and romantic relationship with Akashi Seijuuro. However, Akashi has another identity (split) who occasionally emerges, sometimes without Akashi's full agreement. Sei-chan - the alternate personality - either has a shaky grasp on consent or does not care overmuch. Kouki attempts to make nice with Sei-chan for the sake of his relationship with Akashi, but does not always escape unscathed. Kouki displays some unhealthy coping mechanisms too. 
> 
> If you want to skip the worst of it, I'd say skip from "Can't I put it in?" to "You're so lovely, Furi-kun," but even then there is a smattering of non-con/dub-con throughout. Best be safe than sorry, I think. 
> 
> I'm sorry to everyone who reviewed the previous fic, whom I promised fluff and smut. I don't really know what happened.


End file.
